Memories
by yuu-sprite
Summary: Wufei goes through his memories of his relationship with Heero, Good and Bad


Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story besides the plot  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: 1x5 1x2  
  
Warnings: angst, lime, suicide, death, yaoi  
  
Notes: ~flashback~, , ++++++++- change in time  
  
++++++++  
  
Wufei looked out the balcony as a tear slid down his face, but he showed no signs of realising this fact. He just sat on the chair wondering about what had gone wrong with his relationship with Heero. They use to be one of the most happiest couples. Most of their friends were shocked when they came out in the open with their relationship. Who could believe that the two seemingly most unfeeling people would be together? Wufei thought Duo would be the most shocked being Heero's best friend and all; Wufei even believed that the braided boy had a crush on Heero. But when they did announce their relationship Duo seemed to be the calmest. Wufei had taken it as good sign that Duo accepted their relationship.  
  
The first few months of their relationship had been the happiest time of his life. He still held all of those memories very close to his heart.  
  
~ "Heero where are you taking me?" asked Wufei. Heero had blindfolded him and was leading him somewhere.  
  
"Now, now Wufei. If I told you now it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" replied Heero with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
Wufei stumbled a few times and using his other senses noticed that they were far, far away from the busy city that they lived in. Wufei guessed they must be a forest of some sort.  
  
Heero abruptly stopped. "We're here now." He whispered into Wufei's ear. Heero slowly undid the blindfold.  
  
Wufei gasped. They were on a cliff overlooking the city and its many lights. The scene simply took his breath away. Who would have thought that the busy city with all its people rushing to get somewhere and its cars and traffic jams could look so breath takingly beautiful at night from afar?  
  
"It's beautiful, Heero" Wufei softly murmured and he turned to hug Heero, "thankyou for showing this place to me."  
  
"It's my pleasure"  
  
They stayed there the whole night holding each other, taking comfort in each other's presence and saw the sunrise engulfing the city with all its splendour. ~  
  
Wufei thought back to when he had let Heero take his virginity. He remembered this very clearly as if it was a movie playing itself in his head.  
  
~ They were inside a double storey cabin that's located in the middle of the forest. Wufei had just taken a shower and was only clothed in a simple burgundy bathrobe. Heero was sitting in a great big armchair placed in front of a huge fireplace. Heero was reading a book of some sort with the fire crackling nearby. The fire gave the room a warm atmosphere.  
  
Over the past few weeks Wufei contemplated about giving his virginity to Heero. He wanted it to be perfect. He knew Heero had been very patient with him and allowed him to pull all the stops and he loved Heero all the more for it. He still had a bit of the virgin jitters, but he was sure he was doing the right thing.  
  
He walked over to Heero and took Heero's book out of his hands without resistance, putting a bookmark on the page before closing it and then placing it on the small coffee table beside the chair. He straddled Heero and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck before giving him a soulful kiss.  
  
"Heero," he murmured against his lips "could you please make love to me?"  
  
"Are sure?" Heero asked  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure." Wufei then gave him another kiss "Please?" Wufei pleaded.  
  
"Alright, whatever you want." And with that Heero carried Wufei to the bedroom where they made love.  
  
++++++++  
  
They lay in each other's arm in the bed. Both were very tired after their bout of lovemaking.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Yes, Heero?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too, Heero, always and forever."~  
  
But somehow every thing changed. It was a very slow change and Wufei didn't notice until it was too late. Rumours started about Heero and Duo being together behind his back. At first he simply brushed it off as the overimaginative thinking of some gossip queens. It was not weird seeing the two together since they were best friends after all. But then Heero started being away more and more often.  
  
He kept on saying it was just because Duo needed help with something or another at least twice a week. Heero started having more assignments with Duo and was taking longer than expected with the assignments.  
  
One day when Wufei walked along a path in the park he saw Heero and Duo making out in broad daylight. Wufei then turned tail and ran for all he was worth tears streaming down from his face. The two haven't even noticed him too engrossed with their make out session as they were.  
  
Wufei didn't stop until he was in a deserted alleyway at the other side of the city where he broke down with great big sobs. His legs could no longer hold him up and he just dropped.  
  
He never told anyone of the incident, keeping it close to himself. He also remembered all the times Heero would come home late at night.  
  
~ Heero stumbled up the stairs, his clothes in disarray. He smelt of sex, alcohol and cologne. He stumbled into their room and plopped down on the bed he shared with Wufei thinking he was asleep.  
  
Wufei opened his eyes when he heard Heero's evenly breath, a sign he was asleep. He tried to blink away the tears and got out of bed not disturbing Heero from his sleep.  
  
He walked over to a room that held a grand piano. The room was soundproofed so that he wouldn't annoy the neighbours when playing grand piano. Heero had bought the grand piano when he found out at one of the reunions that Wufei could play the piano.  
  
Now Wufei sat down on the seat in front of the grand piano and cried. When his sobbing subsided he opened the lid of the grand piano and let his fingers run over the keys softly before playing a song of their own accord. He couldn't even see the piano's keys as the tears blurred his sight and was streaming down his face.  
  
He didn't need to see the keys as song full of sorrow came floating from the piano. If anyone heard the song they would have tears in their eyes and said it was the saddest song they ever heard. ~  
  
They moved out of that house and moved into an apartment that took the whole 24th floor. The balcony had a nice view of the city though Wufei didn't notice this at all. He just stared blankly into space.  
  
He got up and walked up to the railings. He didn't talk much after that incident. This annoyed Heero and a lot of one-sided fights started. Heero did a lot of the arguing while he just remained silent.  
  
~ "Are you ignoring me Wufei?!" yelled Heero once he couldn't stand his lovers silence anymore. "Why do you have to work so late now a days?!"  
  
Wufei just looked down at the floor. This just enraged Heero even more.  
  
"Are you seeing someone behind my back Wufei?!" Wufei just gave a small snort at this, his face full of sadness.  
  
"Why don't you say something?!" Heero picked up a vase and threw it across the room where it smashed against a wall. ~  
  
Through all these memories Wufei's heart just broke more and more. even through all of this Wufei held a hope that he was wrong and that it was just his over worked imagination. So he hired a spy, the best around, a spy that even Heero wouldn't notice. The spy trailed Heero for a week and took pictures of him and Duo doing everything lovers do; making out, going to a club and even having sex.  
  
Wufei didn't even want to know how he got the pictures. The pictures were all scattered around the bedroom he shared with Heero.  
  
He stepped onto the railing and looked at the ground. The two numbers 2 and for when said in Chinese also sounded like easy die in Chinese. How ironic this is where he'll be jumping off.  
  
What hurt most wasn't the fact Heero was lying to him, it wasn't the fact that they have fights it wasn't even the fact that Heero was cheating on him. What hurt most was that he knew, absolutely knew, for certain that Heero had once loved him, though not anymore.  
  
Even through all the pain Heero put him through, he still loved him with all his heart. This just makes the pain tenfold. He never knew love could be so painful.  
  
Heero is with Duo tonight and was most likely having a great time. He probably won't be home until very late tonight.  
  
As he looked towards the ground he couldn't see it clearly because of the tears in his eyes. He stood on the railing and then leaned forward and fell for the longest of time.  
  
~ "I love you" "I love you too, Heero, always and forever."~  
  
And he did. He did love him, always and forever.  
  
"I love you Heero." Wufei murmured as he embraced death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What you think?  
  
R+R plz 


End file.
